It is known that the usual ice-cream cone is a cone-shaped wafer produced by machines which form and cook measured quantities of a paste generally composed of water, flour and sugar. When the cone-shaped wafers leave the machine, they are ready for packaging.
It is noted that the ice-cream cones do not have only the function of being containers for the ice-cream, but also provide an alternative sensation to the cold substance, which, introduced continuously into the mouth, greatly reduces the sensibility of the palate and therefore diminishes the possibility of enjoying the diverse tastes of the ice-cream.
Accordingly, the wafer, due to its consistency and shape, has a particular importance, above all for ice-cream which is to be licked. In such a case, the wafer has also the function of a container, and this function will be as valid as is the wafer's ability to prevent the dripping of the ice-cream, which melts and runs down the borders of the cone.